I Think Of You
I Think Of You a song by Jeremih and features Chris Brown and Big Sean. It was the debut single from Jeremih’s fourth studio album "Later That Night" on February 2, 2017. A solo version by Chris leaked online in July 2017. The song is also included on Def Jam's: Direct Deposit Vol. 2. The song contains a sample of Montell Jordan's "Get It On Tonite". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4R7Q9SAcvM Lyrics 1: Jeremih I gave you the best that you ever had Gave you one dose and got you addicted I could own that, all night and all day Say you on my plate, girl, you so delicious Last night we had a good time gettin' faded Wake up in the morn', you was gone It been on my brain all day replayin' Like we had it on record I miss every minute I take plenty chances My love for you is bigger than a mansion More than you imagine I want all of them kisses Mistletoe before Christmas If you ain't got it, don't get it If you got time, it's no limit Jeremih Baby, won't you give me something That I wanna do? When I see the sun set Yeah, I think of you I think of you You're all I want too Left panties by my nightstand Now I think of you, I think of you 2: Chris Brown Loving my baby, girl, you're giving me the sweet talk Love's up and down, it's like living on a see-saw Give me a favor, baby, why you blaming me for? All I wanted was love, babe Last night we had a real good time, we was naked Bumping and making love Got me with all these games you're playing It's time for us to grow up Don't care 'bout winning (yeah, yeah) Come on, baby, I got the answers (yeah, yeah) You ain't gotta be a dancer (yeah, yeah) All I need is your love Girl, you upchained my mind And I can see you hesitating So, baby Jeremih & Chris Brown Baby, won't you give me something, ooh yeah That I wanna do? When I see the sun set, oh, girl Yeah, I think of you, baby I think of you You're all I want too Left panties by my nightstand Now I think of you, I think of you 3: Big Sean I wish everyday was your day off Goin' hard every night like it's the playoffs You give me the energy, I like to play off Tell me is the feelin' mutual or am I way off? Be real, be real, stay real Pour your heart out, baby, I won't let it spill I know the ones before me probably said they never will Them broken promises'll break you down But how you feel is not an illusion I'm not tryna add to the confusion Break your all access codes and abuse 'em You layin' all over me 'cause you understand me Swear I love you so much, I love your whole family Bedroom dresser, full of your panties We make the room feel like summer Miami No stressin' whenever you leave 'Cause ain't nobody in the world fuck you better than me Jeremih I think of you Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs